


Night in Rak'tika

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: Damien's mind wouldn't calm down. Maybe Emet-Selch could help.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	Night in Rak'tika

**Author's Note:**

> Damien belongs to my bestie!  
> sometimes its your friends bday so you write them porn thats just how it is

Damien laid under the Rak’tika night sky, knowing he should probably try and finally sleep, but his mind refused to calm down. He should talk to someone, he knew that, but they were asleep and he refused to bother them now. Especially Jai, who _already_ barely got enough sleep as it was. 

He sat up with a sigh, running a hand through his bangs. Maybe a run with his chocobo would help tire him out. It couldn’t _hurt_ at least. He was about to summon said bird when he heard a voice behind him.

“Trouble sleeping, hero?”

He didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was, but he did anyway. “Hello, Emet-Selch.”

Emet-Selch did a little bow before standing up straight. “Whatever has you troubled?”

Damien snorted. “Oh, I don’t know. I just learned that what I thought was a god that gifted me power was actually a primal. Nothing big.”

Emet-Selch tsked. “Please do not tell me you are doubting my words, hero.”

“I didn’t say that.” Damien stood, dusting off his pants. “You have no reason to lie, really. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Hmm, I suppose it is at that.” Emet-Selch moved closer. “However, it was a truth you needed to know. She has lied to you-”

“You say that like I didn’t know.”

Emet-Selch actually seemed taken aback. “Pardon?”

Damien shrugged one shoulder lazily. “I’m not stupid. I might not have known _exactly_ what was going on, but I knew something was. If she actually gave a shit, then Jai wouldn’t be…” He blew out a breath, feeling his anger building. “Anyway, no it wasn’t a complete surprise.”

“You are taking this surprisingly well, all things considered,” Emet-Selch responded, walking ever closer. “If only your comrades could do the same.”

Damien watched the man move closer, trying to ignore what that slow swagger was doing to him. “You can’t really blame them.”

Emet-Selch hummed. “Perhaps.” He finally stopped, mere ilms away from Damien. “Though I must ask, if you are taking it so well, why does it trouble you so?”

Damien looked up at him. “Just because I’m not surprised doesn’t mean it isn’t a lot to take in. I wanted to try and… distract myself for a while.”

“Hmm,” Emet-Selch raised a gloved hand to Damien’s face, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. “Perhaps I could help with that.”

Damien gulped, feeling his heart speed up. “What do you mean?”

Emet-Selch smirked. “Please, hero. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. I would be,” his lids lowered over golden eyes. “ _more_ than happy to help you relax for a while.”

Damien licked his lips before pulling Emet-Selch down by his furred collar and kissing him. The noise Emet-Selch let out sounded almost smug, but Damien couldn’t find it in himself to care. He growled when pulled at Emet-Selch’s clothes before he realized getting them off would be near impossible. He pulled back, his lips still practically touching the taller man’s.

“How the fuck do you get this off?”

Emet-Selch chuckled quietly. “Eager, hero?”

“I _would_ like to get some sleep tonight.” Damien smirked. “And you promised to help with that.”

“Indeed I did.” Emet-Selch tilted Damien’s chin up with a finger. “But, my my, I didn’t expect you to be such an exhibitionist.” 

“I’m full of surprises tonight, I guess.”

“That you are. Now, for your request…” Emet-Selch snapped his finger, leaving both of them nude. Damien had a moment to be surprised before the man spun him around and pushed him against a tree. Emet-Selch lowered his face so that his mouth was against Damien’s ear. “I am remiss that I cannot take you in a more… appropriate place, but I fear this will have to do for now. Perhaps next time, I will be able to show you a better time.”

The idea that there could be a _next time_ sent a shudder down Damien’s back. Emet-Selch didn’t miss it and gave a quiet chuckle before Damien heard another snap. Suddenly, wet fingers were pushing against his entrance and he moaned. “Fuck,” he bit out, hands scratching against the tree he was holding on to.

“Yes, that _is_ the idea, hero.”

“My… My name,” Damien whispered brokenly as Emet-Selch pushed his fingers inside of Damien’s ass and crooked them.

“Hmm?”

“Say… Say my name. Please.”

Emet-Selch nipped the tip of Damien’s ear. “Such a simple request, Damien,” he practically _growled_ and Damien moaned again.

“Fuck me,” he begged, going on his toes as he arched more into Emet-Selch’s fingers. “By the Twelve, please fuck me.”

The fingers left him and he whined before he felt the head of Emet-Selch’s cock press into him. He hung his head as he groaned at the fullness. Gods, it had been far too long and he wasn’t going to last.

Emet-Selch started to move and Damien couldn’t control the sounds that left his mouth. He practically _whimpered_ every time the man hit his prostate and he shook trying to stave off his orgasm. 

Then, Emet-Selch reached down and grabbed Damien’s cock. “As much as I would like to drag this out, I am afraid we simply _must_ help you sleep.” 

“Fuck! I can’t… I’m going to…”

Emet-Selch growled in his ear. “Come for me, Damien.”

Damien came, almost screaming as he spurted over Emet-Selch’s hand. He heard a groan and felt Emet-Selch fill him a moment later. The two panted, trying to catch their breaths. Emet-Selch was the first to gain his composure, pulling away slowly. Damien righted himself before turning around and leaning against the tree.

“Well,” he said slowly, a small smile on his face. “I think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

Emet-Selch chuckled as he snapped their clothes back on. “Full glad am I to hear it.”


End file.
